Russian Christmas
by Jaenah
Summary: Lynne -Colombia- has always felt love for the yandere everyone knows and fears, but her soft self is unable to confess what's really on her mind. Christmas is around the corner and it's the perfect chance to finally fess up. Unable to do so, Lynne invites her hot-headed cousin, Sicily, to take her mind off of her love life, or lack of. Yet, Sicily has her own ideas to play out.
1. Chapter 1

ℛussian winters are said to be the most bitter. Lonely & cold.

Я люблю тебя

**o1-**Lynne

* * *

"What do you want for Christmas, Ivan?" A young female- around nineteen years of age- questioned the much taller Russian male. She sat cross-legged on the floor, near a crackling fire. She had thick, beautiful oak hair and the most vibrant green eyes you would ever see. The man looked down at her with a small smile as he read a book. The male, Ivan, was seated on a recliner a few feet away. "Well, a new faucet would be good."

The female looked up at him, laughter bubbling at the back of her throat. "Is that all?"

He nodded with a, "da."

Somewhere outside the house was a raging blizzard, and within that blizzard was a raging Belarus. Of course, she wouldn't have to worry about her until she went outside. Belarus hated every bone in her body, yes indeed.

"Lynne."

The girl jumped at the sound of her name coated in a thick, Russian accent. "What do you want for Christmas?"

A tiny blush stained her round cheeks. '_You_'.

No, she didn't have the courage to say that, instead she replied with: "I want something you can't get back in my home country." She was from Colombia, well actually, she 'was' Colombia, but it was always hot there and it never snowed. Ever. Coming to Russia was like seeing a whole new world.

These two individuals, Colombia and Russia, had been long-time friends. Colombia rarely ever visited Russia's homeland, but he instead often came to see her sunflowers. Most of the time, he used it as an excuse to see her. The duo were thick-headed, and had yet to realize their feelings for each other.

Russia looked up and patted the seat next to him on the leather chair. "You look cold," he continued to stare holes into her, waiting for a reply.

Well of course he had noticed, she was pretty much trembling from the cold. Lynne had yet to be used to the weather. She could handle the people, but the ice was too much for her. Without hesitation she climbed into the spot next to him. Ivan pulled an afghan from the back of the recliner and wrapped it around her.

Meanwhile, Latvia and the others watched in awe from the kitchen's darkness. How could such a fragile looking woman tame such a monster?

In all actuality, there was more to Colombia that meets the eye. She was similar to Russia in more ways than one, and that was why they had gotten along with each other so well. But that was a different story, this story in particular is that of a hellish Christmas in the freezing Russian airs. A scheming cousin, an insane stalker, and let's not forget two-faced relatives; it's all part of a plan.

There was no denying the fact that it would be an interesting Christmas.

_December o1, 11:46p.m._


	2. Chapter 2

The first gentle snow of the season is the most mysterious. Fragile & Untouchable.

Я вижу это в твоих глазах.

**o2- Crystalline**** Hearts.**

* * *

"Lynne, Lynne, Lynne!" Latvia shook a sleeping female awake. "Mm, _¿que_" A bit of her native tongue slipped out as she rose from the bed. There had been a sleeping figure next to her, Russia, but Latvia wasn't as terrified about waking him up because Lynne was there. She had a habit of smacking the shit out of Ivan if he dared do anything to the Baltic Brothers. The woman obviously viewed the the three of them as little kid figures.

The reason for Lynne being in that bed, was a completely different matter, on the other hand. The woman was a lightweight- in short.

Although Raivis was only fifteen, his height was way shorter than it should have been. Every time Lynne would hug the kid, he would be squished in between her chest. It was a good, yet bad thing at the same time.

"Come outside and make a snowman with me!" Childish, yes. Absolutely adorable in every way possible? Indeed.

"_Aprobado_, Raivis, let me just throw on something suitable." The kid nodded and left the room in a hurry. He didn't want to be there longer than necessary. Lynne quietly got changed, but had awoken Russia in doing so. He questioned as to what she was doing, only to be angered by the response.

"Don't go out there." This wasn't so much as a suggestion as it was a command. "Why? Just come outside with me if you're so afraid of Latvia doing anything, _tonto_" She scoffed as she slammed the door to Ivan's room.

Needless to say the duo trudged outside, one grinning happily at the falling flakes and the other giving Raivis death glares.

Colombia and Latvia happily had snowball fights and made snow angels while Russia watched them from afar. The only reason Ivan didn't want Lynne wandering around outside with Raivis is because it's easy to get lost in the Russian Snow. And plus, there were some snow drifts taller than that boy.

"Russia, come help us build a snowman," Lynne flapped her hand in a 'come' gesture. It took a full hour to build the snowman due to perfectionism and OCD.

"Ahhnnn, all done!" Colombia's polka-dot scarf flapped energetically in the cold wind. The snowman's face was decorated with multi-shaped rocks, formed into a smile and some eyes. The nose was drawn on by Lynne. It was in the shape of a 'J'. His arms were created from some dead driftwood. One arm kept falling off, so to keep it in place they jabbed it through until the ends poked out of both sides. So technically, it was a three armed snowman.

"Latvia, why don't you go get dinner started, da?" Russia shot the boy a menacing smile.

"Y-yes, right away!" Turning from a normal kid into an Olympic runner, Raivis ran ahead to tell the others to make supper. He tripped a few times, landing face first into the hard-packed ground. Colombia gave Russia a sour look from her peripheral vision as he laughed sadistically at the boy.

Russia took off his scarf and wrapped it around Colombia's neck as a deceleration of peace. She was a bit surprised, due to the fact that the muffler was important to him. The woman mumbled a thanks as she buried her frozen nose into the warm cloth.

Russia simply smiled and led her by the hand back to the house. Lynne could only pray that Belarus wouldn't come out of nowhere like always and chop of her arm with a chainsaw like that other time. Just remembering that near death experience sent tremors coursing through her already chilly body.

As the duo wound their way back up the foot-beaten trail, the icy precipitation began thickening. The visuals were now lacking tremendously. At some point in their trek, Russia lost his grip of Colombia's hand. She tripped and stumbled off course, only to knock into a small snowdrift. She untangled herself from the white powder and began screaming Russia's name repeatedly. Unfortunately, his name was taken by the wind and diluted as it was swirled around the thick air.

"IVAANNN!" Colombia's dry throat caused the name to split. The scream was weak and tinted with a sort of helpless yell.

In the distance, Lynne's sharp eyes detected a dark figure. With a newfound hope, she ran full-speed towards it. When she was close enough to see what it was, humiliation filled her veins: it was a log sitting up and down. The tired woman slunk down by its base, and put her head in her hands. She was cold, tired, and hungry. A spell for disaster. Her eyelids were heavy, but she couldn't go to sleep in fear of never waking back up.

"_Yo debería haber dicho._"

"Told me what?" A silhouette- much taller than the log -appeared over her, shadowing her face.

"Ivan," she yelped exasperatedly, "how did you find me?"

"Dunno, now let's go before you get lost again, da?" He helped her up but caught her off guard when he forced her to ride piggy back. She used the usual feminine protests: "I'm too heavy!" or "you'll get tired.". Russia simply ignored them and asked if she was okay instead. Lynne replied with a yeah, even though she had a pounding headache. Those were easy to sweat out.

Most of the travel back home was silent, with bits and pieces of small talk. The most important matter brought up was when Sicily was arriving. Colombia knew Russia had a disdain for her cousin, but tolerated her for two reasons: One- she looked a lot like Lynne, and two- she was Lynne's last remaining family member.

"Tomorrow, or the day after, I don't really know. She likes to drop in whenever," She spoke softy. Trying to ease a Russian's nerves wasn't the easiest thing ever. Ivan shifted Lynne's legs into a more comfortable position as he began going up a steep incline. Great, I managed to fall down a fucking hill. Smooth.

The two remained in a comfortable silence until they entered the house safely. Lynne peaked her head into the kitchen; Lithuania was making some sort of soup while Estonia and Latvia worked on side dishes. The woman sighed thankfully. Russia's nerves were already frayed, but he could relax now.

Just as she thought those words, she had to jinx herself.

_December o2, 5:13 p.m._


End file.
